disneyzombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bucky
Bucky is Addison’s cousin and the cheer captain of the Mighty Shrimp cheer team. Bucky is also the main antagonist of Z-O-M-B-I-E-S and then, the supporting character of Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2 Role in Z-O-M-B-I-E-S Bucky is the coach of the famous Seabrook cheer squad, stopping at nothing to uphold the title. He highly dislikes all and any zombies, thinking that they are unsafe. Because of this, he allows none of his recruited cheerleaders to associate, let alone socialize, with zombies. Being this way, he is the main reason Addison is unable to comfortably communicate with Zed. Background Information Personality Bucky is headstrong and very intolerant to anything below standard. In fact, he is so worried about perfection that he will cut members of the cheerleading team due to one mistake. His cousin, Addison, is one of his star cheerleaders. Clearly this, along with him being her cousin, makes him allow her to stay regardless of her outside affairs with Zed and the other zombies. Songs Z-O-M-B-I-E-S Duets Standdddddd.png|"Stand" (with Addison) Group songs MiYea.png|"My Year" (with Zed, Addison, Eliza, Bonzo) Firrrrreduoop.png|"Fired UP" (with Addison, Bree, Tracey, Stacey, Lacey) BlockBam.png|"BAMM- Zombie Block Party" (with Zed, Addison, Eliza, Tracey, Stacey, Lacey) Fired_up_comp.png|"Fired Up- Competition" (with Zed, Addison, Eliza, Zoey, Tracey, Stacey, Lacey) Disney_Zombies_Soundtrack_Cover.jpg|"Our Year" (with Zed, Addison, Eliza, Bree, Zoey, Stacey, Lacey, Tracey) ''Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2'' Group songs WeGotThiss.png|We Got This (with Zed, Addison, Eliza, Bree, Bonzo, Stacey, Lacey, Jacey and Zoey) Zombies-2-soundtrack.jpeg|I'm Winning (with Zed, Eliza, Stacey, Lacey and Jacey) Zombies-2-soundtrack.jpeg|One for All (with Zed, Addison, Eliza, Bree, Bonzo, Willa, Wyatt, Wynter, Stacey, Lacey and Jacey) Relationships Addison Addison is Bucky’s cousin. He always looks out for her especially when zombies come to Seabrook. When Addison wants Bucky to let Bree on the squad too and tells him that it’s not right to pick on the zombies, he wants her to know that she fits in perfectly the way she is and refers to her real hair which she’s afraid that anyone who sees it will think of her as an outcast. Quotes *"You guys got moves. But can you win over a crowd? Get them to worship you...like they worship me!" *“Look I am in no mood for any auto...” *“You’re either pro cheerleader or pro zombie, decide now! What’s it going to be?” *”It’s nice to see so many ... wannabes.” *“I got jazz hands those freaks are nothing like us” Trivia * His ego is extremely high since he is the greatest and most popular cheerleader in Seabrook. * He hated zombies before they became cool. * He demands perfection out of the cheer squad, due to wanted to keep their undefeated record. * He bonds with Zoey, who thinks he is the best cheerleader. * Deep inside of him, he has a kind heart. * He claims to have invented jazz hands. * His favorite shade of pink is Hubba Bubba Bubblegum. * Trevor Tordjman, who plays Bucky, has played a role on The Next Step, a Canadian dance series, and its spinoff Lost & Found. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Villains